


How Are Ghoul Kits Created?

by Mackimillion



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How are babies made, Lies, Talk of Kits, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as in ghoul babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackimillion/pseuds/Mackimillion
Summary: Rain asks a question one day and doesn't get the answer he is expecting. Dew doesn't help him any either.
Kudos: 7





	How Are Ghoul Kits Created?

When a ghoul was summoned from the pits of hell to serve in the Clergy, they were either considered an adult if they were older then 1200 years, or a Kit if they were younger then that. While this may seem like it is an odd age to summon, humans have a very short life span. When a ghoul comes through as a kit, they are expected to learn what they need in order to be productive in the clergy. Knowledge is not restricted or banned; it is encouraged. So, when a Ghoul is given a new position and they find out they didn’t know what they thought it can lead to issues.

That is what happened to the Water Ghoul who was responsible for playing the bass in 2019 when Cardinal Copia was touring… This ghouls name was Raindrop, given due to how clumsy he was when he arrived as a kit of only 900 years old. The Ghoul learned quickly and was easily one of the best water ghouls to walk the stage for the Ghost project.

Due to being so young when summoned he was assigned what was referred to as a Buddy. This Buddy was a small Fire ghoul that was named Dewdrop. His history was simply that he had been born of both water and fire elements. When he was a kit, he leaned more towards the water side of the elemental influences, this changed due to unknown reasons when he became an adult.

For most of the time in which Dewdrop and Raindrop were buddied things went well. Then when it came time for the younger kit to find out how kits were created things became interesting. Rather than explaining sex properly and giving a physiological lesson, the fire ghoul thought it would be amusing to explain kits being created with an old wives’ tale that had been done away with many centuries before. It happened like this:

Rain was sitting in the Clergy provided quarters for himself and Dew. He would be passing the 1200-year threshold. Born under the sign of the two fish he was a mild-mannered ghoul who much preferred playing the bass guitar that he had picked up than spending time with other ghouls. He tended to prefer the company of himself. But on this day, he was waiting because he had a question that he had not had the courage to ask anyone else. The library had no information that he could find on this topic either. The question was only a natural one. How were kits created?

While the water ghoul waited for his Buddy to return to the quarters, they shared he thought about what he knew about Ghoul anatomy. There was no plausible reason for a ghoul to be created from what he understood. Still, he waited patiently because he knew that in 5 minutes and 17 seconds the Fire ghoul would walk through the door. As it turned out it only took 3 minutes and 43 seconds. Rain waited for the other to take off the masks they were required to wear when out in the church and for him to sit. Then he broached the topic.

“How are kits created?” He muses as he looks to the other ghoul. Dew had frozen for a moment, he looked Rain up and down before letting out a soft puff of air through his nose in amusement. The Fire ghoul sat down and leaned back for a moment in thought. That’s when he continued.

“The dark lord senses when a couple is in great want of a kit. From there he creates one and sends a raven to lay the kit on their doorstep. From then on the kit is theirs to raise.” The fire ghoul explained before he looked to the water ghoul. He patted the bassist’s leg and stood to go about whatever he normally did when he returned.

While this wasn’t the truth it was what the water ghoul believed to be true for a short period of time. It wasn’t until he asked another question to another ghoul that things were changed. But alas that is a tale for another time…

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that @ask-the-clergy-bc on Tumblr and I had one day and it’s been a running joke between us for a short while now. I just had to write it. If you would like to see how Rain truly finds out about how Kits are created please let me know. This was cross-posted on Tumblr, and Merry Christmas or happy holidays.


End file.
